Bird Kids and Greek Gods? No Problem
by I-luv-Oreos
Summary: What will happen when the worlds of the Avian Americans and Greek Demigods collide? And is Max falling for Percy? What happens when they find that not only is the world being destroyed by wack-job scientists, but by the Titans too? Not a great summary, but please read! (And I know people say that all the time, but oh well) Rated T just in case. Has been adopted by Atalantide:)
1. Chapter 1

Based after Saving the World and Other Extreme sports and The Lightning Thief. Thanks, and enjoy!

CH.1  
(Max p.o.v.)

We were on our way to New York now, with much pleading from Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. We would be staying at a hotel near a high school. How did we pay for it, you ask? Well, let's just say Fang did some quick thinking and snatched Anne's wallet which contained countless credit cards and about $500 in cash. Fang flew up next to me and asked,"What is the hotel's name again?" I tried to remember and when I did, I told him. He nodded and said,"It should be about a mile away now." But, instead of going back to his spot of flying next to Gazzy, he stayed near me. What?...I gave him a questioning look and, in response, he gave me one of his rare grins that seemed to light up the whole world. I grinned back at him. We may not have defeated the school yet, but it felt good to be like this. Free, just flying to get somewhere, not running away from crazy scientists or blood-thirsty erasers. To be all together with my flock. I spotted the hotel up ahead and said to the flock,"Hotel up ahead at 1 o'clock." They nodded, and as we approached it, I looked around for anyone, but the street seemed deserted. Huh, that was wierd. We landed right in front of the hotel, and went inside to check in.  
After checking in, we all went up to our rooms. We had decided to get one room for the girls, and one for the boys. They had a door that connected the rooms, though. On the way here, we had gotten some new clothes, but since I didn't want to shop, Nudge and Angel had done my shopping for me. You can probably imagine how that went. My wardrobe now consisted of skinny jeans and tight fitting "fashionable" shirts, and my leather jacket. I still had some normal shirts too, but not so many that I could avoid wearing the other ones. The first time I had worn one of those, Gazzy and Fang had stared at me with their mouthes hanging open, eyes wide."What?" I had asked them, and they just shook their heads, Fang blushing. "Max!MAX!" Nudge said, shaking my shoulder. Guess I was off in my own world again."Can we go take a walk?" She asks. I nodded and walked over to the connecting door, sticking my head into the boys' room."Hey guys, do you want to go take a walk?" I asked them. Gazzy nodded his head excitedly and ran to join Nudge and Angel. The other two decided to stay and do...whatever boys do.  
As we walked out of the hotel, I got a wierd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Angel looked at me worriedly and said,"What's wrong, Max?" I shook my head. It was nothing.  
We walked for about 15 minutes, the kids looking at everything, ohhhing and ahhhing. And then, predictably, Nudge said,"Max, I'm hungry." The other two nodded in agreement, so we walked into a McDonalds. Angel ordered first, and walked up to the counter,"I'll have a happy meal, two orders of chicken nuggets, a McFlurry, and a coke." She said. The guy at the counter looked at her with wide eyes, but nodded. Gazzy ordered next, then Nudge. Finally it was my turn, and as I approached the counter, the guy looked me up and down."I'll have the same as her please." I said, pointing at Nudge. The guy grinned and nodded.  
I was about to turn away after they gave me my food when the guy said,"Hey! Do you want to go out with me sometime?" I turned and rolled my eyes at him. "Get a life, loser." I snapped, and turned on my heel, walking to the table where Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were sitting. Angel raised an eyebrow at me but I shook my head. Then I realized something. There were only 3 chairs at that table. I looked around for another empty one and spotted one at a corner. There were two guys about a year older than me sitting there. One was dark skinned, and the other was...wow. He had dark hair and the most mesmerizing green eyes I had ever seen. I walked over to him and asked,"Hey, do you mind if I borrow this chair," I said, pointing at the empty chair. The guy with dark hair shook his head, smiling at me. I smiled back, and said,"Thanks." The guy shook his head, as if saying, 'No problem'. The other guy winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. I took the chair over to our table, and this time they all raised their eyebrows at me."What?" I asked.  
After we were done eating, I felt great. We headed out. And since today had been perfect so far and my life is the worst, obviously something had to change that. There, in the middle of the street, was the most terrifying monster I had ever seen. It was about 30 ft tall, and it had 7 heads. So, I did the most sensible thing there was to do. I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I made it a bit easier to see who was talking. Thanks to those of you who have read my story, enjoy and review please!**

Ch.2

(Max p.o.v.)

The huge monster thing charged at me, all seven of its slimy heads pointed towards us. And can you guess what I, the undefeatable , indestructible Maximum Ride did? I ran. That's right, I may know how to kick a**, but I also know when it's time to run like h*ll. There was no way I could beat that thing by myself. I ran to hide behind the nearest car, looking back just briefly to see if the kids were following me, as well as the monster. It ran towards us, and get this: when it opened its mouth, fire came out.

Gazzy opened his mouth and the only thing that came out was," Holy sh-" But at that moment the monster had begun to advance on us, so I pulled him along, making a mental note to lecture him on cussing later.  
I looked towards the McDonalds now, wondering how no one had noticed the commotion. The streets were pretty much empty except for us now. I looked towards the monster, and in a flash it had me trapped in its huge claws. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy looked terrified, not sure what to do. I shook my head and screamed at them,"Get help!" I expected them to fly off and find Fang and Iggy, but once again Angel took me by surprise. She ran into the restaurant, and half a second later came out with the dark haired guy and his friend. The dark haired one pulled out a. . . .pen? And uncapped it, in the same motion running and going up in the air, using his winged. . .shoes?

The dark skinned one ran off, and came back with something wrapped in a sweatshirt, about the size of a basketball. Meanwhile the guy with the pen was coming towards me, with a sword replacing the pen. He flew towards the creature's claw and cut it off, setting me free. I extended my wings, and the guy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Percy!" Yelled the guy's friend. "I'm alright." Said the guy...Percy? Percy's friend uncovered the cloth, and underneath lay a head, with snakes instead of hair. Wasn't there some kind of Greek legend about that? Looking back at the monster, I found that it was now turned to stone. The kids were still standing on the ground bellow, looking up in awe. I flew towards them, landing gracefully a couple feet away. The guy with the flying shoes? Not so much. He just about did a faceplant , and I covered my mouth, resisting the urge to laugh.  
I ran over and extended my hand to help him up. He looked up gratefully and smiled. My heart did little flips and I mentally slapped myself. I looked at him and said,"Thanks for saving me..."

"Percy." He said. "Who are you?" I didn't hesitate, for some reason I trusted this guy.

"I'm Max. This is Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy." Angel smiled sweetly, and Nudge being Nudge, began to talk up a storm.

"Hi! It's sooo nice to meet you! Thank you for saving Max's life! That was, like, totally amazing! And so are you! Wow, you're almost as hot as Fang! I thing he's gonna be-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth, and smiled apologetically at Percy."Sorry about that," I said,"She can be a bit...chatty." He just nodded understandingly. I wasn't sure why I like or trusted this guy, but I did. Lets hope my instincts weren't wrong this time.  
_'Don't worry Max. He's a really nice guy. And from what I just saw in his mind, he would go to the ends of the world to save you.'_ Angel thought at me.

I looked questionably at her and that back, '_**are you sure Ange?'**_She nodded.  
Ok..."So," Said Percy and his friend, who I now knew was named Grover thanks to Angel, said,"Who's up for a movie later?"

I looked around at the kids and they all looked excited to go, so I said,"Alright. See you at 8." And with that, we took off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took..like a week. AND I'm sorry its kinda short, but it's something, right? Anyways, who's excited for Halloween? I am:P Anyways, I'll let you guys read now. Read, enjoy, and review!**_

_**Love, -L :D**_

A couple hours later at the hotel, we were ready. Angel and Nudge had used Bambi eyes to make us wear what they wanted. As you can guess, I didn't exactly love it. Fang was, obviously, in his usual black ensemble. Iggy had on jeans and a white Aero shirt. Gazzy was wearing camo pants and a-you guessed it-matching camo shirt. Angel was wearing a pink dress, a pink tutu, and a pink rose in her hair. Nudge was wearing a casual blue dress and white flats. She had to work hard to make me let her wear that, cuz it wasn't exactly easy to fly in a dress, let alone fight. But in the end, Bambi eyes always win. And last but not least, I'm going to tell you what they made me wear. I had on white shorts, sandals, and a flowery blouse. And they practically tied me to a chair so they could do my hair.

It actually looked...good. It was one of those waterfall braids, but only on one side. How they learned to do that, I have no idea. After they had finished, I walked out of the hotel bathroom. Fang and Gazzy looked at me and gawked. I raised an eyebrow and said,"What?"

Fang and Gazzy looked up simoltaniously and Gazzy said,"You look..."

He couldn't finish the sentence on his own, apparentley, so I finished for him,"Like a girl?"

They both nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the rest of the flock. "Alright guys, let's go." I said, and we were off.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the movies. Percy and his friend, Grover, were waiting at the entrance. They looked...Percy looked...um...great. I just remembered Angel could read minds. Great. I looked over at her and heard her trying to conceal her giggles. As we approached, Percy raised his hand in a 'hi' gesture. I nodded back, smiling.

"So," said Iggy,"What movie are we watching?" We all looked at each other, I didn't have a clue.

"We could watch 'The House At The End Of The Street'" said Grover. I looked at Angel, not knowing if she was up for a horror movie. She nodded excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

We were now seated in the theatre, with five huge tubs of popcorn and soda. I was seated between Percy and Fang. For some reason, they don't like each other very much. Every once in a while, they would shoot each other dirty looks. About half an hour into the movie, we came to a part that was actually kinda creepy. I jumped, and Percy gripped my hand, smiling reassuringly. I smiled back. Fang just scowled. Ok then...

A LONG while later, the movie was finally over. I got up, and almost tripped over an empty soda cup, but Fang caught my arm. "Careful." He said. I nodded and went to walk next to Angel.

"So guys, who wants McD?" I asked. Everyone said "Yeah." or "Sure." I nodded and went to go get it, while they waited here. I felt footsteps behind me and turned to see Percy jogging to catch up. I stopped and waited for him."Hey, mind of I join you?" He asked. I shook my head, and he smiled. God, he does that a lot.

There was a shortcut to the restaurant, through a dark alley and we went through there. Except, nothing good ever happens in dark alleys, especially in my life. A while later we heard a noise. I looked up at Percy, and he shrugged. I looked to my right to see a silloette, no FIVE silloettes, coming out of the shadows. Percy moved to cover me, and the guys walked closer to us.

The tallest one looked directley at me, and said,"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite bird kid Maxie." I recognized him now. He was one of my least favorite erasers from the school, Sam.

"Sam." I snarled. He sneered, and said," I don't remember this kid," pointing at Percy.

"Leave him out of it." I warned, and he just laughed. "I may not have gotten you last time," he said,"But this time, I will make sure to smash your pretty little face in, along with your friend's here." I growled at him, but he just laughed again.

Then, all five morphed into huge hairy half-dog guys, and lunged at us.

Me and Percy opened our mouths at the same time and said,"Fuck."

**_Gracias! (Thanks!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry, I tried to get this up in the morning but it wouldn't let me for some reason, so yeah. Anyways, you guys should go read Lootmagoots "The Love Pentagon" . Its pretty good, you should go read and review! Anyways, enjoy read and review!**

Percy pov

The giant wolf thing lunged at Max, fangs and claws extended. I jumped in its path and pulled out riptide in one swift motion. I slashed it's arm, but it just kept going towards Max, not even noticing the inch deep cut on his bicep. I was about to go get Max when two of the huge men cornered me, one grabbing me by the neck roughly and the other punching me in the gut. Over and over and over again. "Percy!"Yelled Max.

I looked to my right to see Max struggling to defeat the other three. She was doing really well actually; she had a cut on her face, bloody nose, and it looked like her arm might be broken from the look of the awkward angle it was bent at.

Suddenly one of the erasers gripped Max's arm, but as hard as she tried to get out of his hold, he wouldn't budge. The other two kicked and punched her, until she couldn't take anymore and passed out. A surge of rage and anger towards the men went through me, and I thrashed and kicked at the wolf-like things holding me as hard as I could, hoping to escape. But I had no such luck. They just held me tighter, and there was nothing I could do. Where was Grover when you needed him?

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a leaking hose. I carefully moved my hands so that the men couldn't see and made the hose explode, and the water in it rose up. They guys all stopped what they were doing and stared. I tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces as I made the water explode, and it washed over us.

They were washed away, coughing and sputtering. I ran to Max as fast as I could, bending down and carefully picking her up. She really was pretty. No wonder that Fang guy kept staring at her throughout the hole movie. Now, to get her back to safety.

Fang pov

About five seconds after Max left to get food, Percy said,"I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna go with her." And took off running to catch up with her. Something stirred in me when he said that. It was the same feeling I had had when he grabbed Max's hand earlier. I was. . . .jealous. I admit it. I've been trying so hard to win Max over, and now Percy comes and he wants to do the same thing. I sigh and walk over to the rest of the flock and Grover, where they stand with their ears pretty much bleeding while they listen to Nudge go on and on about pink unicorns. I sat and waited for Max. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes.

WTH were they? Had something happend? I was about to go fly and see if I spotted them, when I heard someone say. . . .help? I looked to my right to see Percy, carrying a deadly still Max. I took off running, and skidded to a half right in front of him. "What happened?" I asked the other guy, who was looking down at Max's face.

"These giant wolf guys attacked us. I think max called them erasers or something." He said. I nodded and carefully took Max from him. He seemed almost reluctant to let her go, though. Couldn't blame the guy, I would do the same thing. I ran over to the flock where their eyes widened. I was bombarded with questions, but yelled over the noise,"Guys! We've got to go and help Max!"

The flock shut up and nodded. Percy came up behind me and said,"I'll go with you."

"I don't think-" I started, but then Percy said something and out of he sky came a flying horse unicorn Pegasus thing. Oh boy, this was gonna be interesting. I took off towards the hotel, flock in tow.

Thanks for reading! And just cuz I'm bored, I'm gonna do a question of the week (er, chapter?):

**How old do you guys think I am?**

**Leave an answer/guess, and review! Thanks,**

**-L:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my gosh! I am SOO sorry! I thought I would be able to get this up sooner, but apparently not. I just had a lot going on, and after a while, I kinda forgot *hangs head in shame*. Anyways, I have been reading other fanfictions and there are some VERY good ones out there. Also, for last chapters question, I'm not going to answer since only one person guessed. I wanted to see about how good you think my writing is, so thanks! The end of this chapter is not meant to be a cliffy, so sorry if you think it is! Anyways, one with the story..._

Fang pov

We had gotten to the hotel about an hour ago, and Max was still unconscious. Iggy had checked out her injuries and turns out she had two broken ribs, a very bruised side and stomach, and a sprained wrist. He had wrapped them up and put something on them. Now I was sitting next to Max's bed, just staring at her. Guess who was doing the exact same thing from the other side of the bed? If you guessed Elmo, you're wrong and should probably seek immediate therapy and medical attention. Percy was standing, leaning against the wall on the other side. He stared at her too, and with such desire and worry I had to clench my fists and try as hard as I could not to punch him. Why was he even here? They had known each other for less than a day.

Before I could stop it, the question burst out of me: "Why are you even here!? Do you actually care about her, or do you just want something more!?" His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he looked genuinely surprised.

"I'm just worried about Max. She seems like a nice person and I want to make sure she's okay," He said carefully, as if Iwere an animal he was trying not to startle or it would run away. I let out a breathe and muttered something about overreacting. Percy just gave a small smile and nodded.

Why did I keep getting this feeling? I really didn't trust that guy, and I hates the thought of him being around my Max. Wait, MY Max?! When did I start thinking of her that way? And during the movie, when Max had been frightened at a scary scene, I had gotten the same feeling.

The thought struck me suddenly-I was jealous. And why was I jealous, you ask? Because I'm supposed to love Max as a sister, as my best friend. But the thing is, I love her as something more. And it's not just that I love her-I'm IN love with her.

The thought hit me with such force that it might have knocked me out of my chair, if I hadn't looked at the bed. On which Max's eyes had just fluttered open. And guess what the first thing she said was?

Her mouth opened and she whispered...

P.S. Can you guys go check out and review my other fic, Nevermore, if you have time? Thanks,

_-L_


	6. Sorry, not a chapter!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I havn't updated! Bit I've been bombarded with homework, and as some of you now this is exam week (Tommorow I have history...eep!). So, I've had to study for that too. I also have a busy Christmas planned. So, again I apologize. I'm not making any promises, but I will TRY to get a chapter up before Christmas, even if it is a short one. Anyways, thanks for understanding (and if you don't, sorry:( )**

**Love, L**

**P.S. I give my respects and sympathy to all the families and children up in Conneticut. I still can't believe what kind of sick,cruel person would go and murder 20 kids for no apparent reason.I'm ****_Disgusted _****by that guy. I mean, these were elementary kids. Little kindergarteners, that wanted to be astronauts or princesses. That wanted to have a magical Christmas and wait for Santa to come. And now that may be ruined for them, because of some stupid thing someone decided to do. Now, those kids and/or families are traumatized, and some are even mourning over lost lives. All because of a reckless man. So, I am so very sorry to anybody who had to experience that, and I give you my best hopes and wishes. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 6

Percy pov

"Percy. Are you ok?" I nodded and half smiled at the fact that she had worried about me first, and not Fang. Speaking of which, I am still blown away from that little out burst he had. I mean jeez, had he never heard of anger management? I shook my head to clear it of bad thoughts towards Fang, and walked over to Max's bed. I carefully grabbed her hand, so as not to hurt her already damaged wrist. Fang gave me a look that totally fit the definition of ' if looks could kill'. I ignored it, and looked down at Max.

"Good." She said weakly, smiling at me. I swear that Fang almost had a heart attack, but Max didn't seem to notice. He just cleared his throat and said, "So, how do you think those erasers found you?" Max finally looked over at him, and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean, now that that chip is out, I don't see how they could track us." She said. Chip? Like one of those things they put in dogs to track them down? Jeez. They had some pretty wacky lives. Fang nodded.

"So," She said, "What now?" Fang seemed to think over her statement, and then said,"We should leave here. Go somewhere further away, so they can't find you again. Of course, that is, after you heal and everything."

"I'm Maximum Ride, remember? I'll live." She said. It took me a while to process what Fang said, but then it finally clicked. They were leaving, going far away and probably not coming back. "No!" I said.

"I-I mean, I now a place. Where you'll be safe, and those things won't be able to get to you. Me and Grover live there." I said, to make up for my sudden outburst. They looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion, but Max said," I say we go with him. I mean, its probably our best chance." Fang nodded reluctantly, but he looked kinda mad.

"Alright, but first we have to go get the flock." He said. Max started to get up, but her face contorted in pain and she let out a strangled wimper. It broke my heart to see her in pain ( as sappy as that may sound. Men have emotions too, ya know?) , and was about to help her but Fang beat me to it. He gently pushed her down, and whispered,"Careful Max. Still got those broken ribs, remember?" She nodded and smiled slightly at him.

I turned away, but then turned back and said," Tommorow. I'll be here at one, ok?" They agreed, but not before Max gave me a quick goodbye hug and whispered in my ear,"Thank You."

I grinned in response, and whistled for blackjack (a/n that is his name, right?), and we flew into the night.

Ok, sorry guys! Read and review please, tell me what you think! And please check out my other fic of you have time! Sorry for shortness btw:)


	8. Chapter 7

**So, hey again! I realized while rereading my story that I accidentally named the main eraser that attacked Max and Percy Sam...oops. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, so sorry if it seemed like it to , does nobody read authors notes anymore? Cuz I really need some help on picking between Percy and Fang to be with Max! Can you guys vote? Pretty please? I would really appreciate it, so thanks guys! Enjoy, read, review, and VOTE!**

Max pov

After Percy left, I fell back in my bed exhausted. Fang looked at me worriedly, but I ignored it. Then I had a sudden thought: where was the flock? As if in answer to my question ( which it probably was) Angel and the rest of the flock burst through the door, along with a certain someone I hadn't seen in a bit.  
"Total!" I said, and he jumped into my arms, licking my face in the process. I moved away and wiped my face with the blanket, saying,"Eww Total! I think that was a little TOO much love on your part..."  
He just rolled his eyes and looked me up and down,"God Max! I go visit some friends for a week and you get mauled by those eraser things! I will never leave again.", He announced. Oh brother...  
"Max!" Shouted Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all at once. They jumped on my bed and gave me a huge hug. "Hey, don't I get to give Max an 'I'm-so-glad-you-didn't-die' hug?", asked Iggy. "I rolled my eyes Ig." I said.  
"So guys, we're leaving tommorow. We're gonna go with Percy and his friend to a safe place. And, since they are and have to be trusted, we have to tell them our secret. He kind of already knows, but we need to explain it all better. We leave tommorow at one. Any questions, before you start packing?" I said, all in one breathe. They all shook their heads, except for Nudge. Of course.  
"Can we go shopping once we're safe? 'Cause your outfit is kind of ruined..."She trailed off, looking at the state of my ripped and torn clothes. I rolled my eyes; typical Nudge. "Yeah sure Nudge," I said. She almost squealed with happiness.  
My eyes were beginning to droop, and Fang came over to my bed. He tucked the blanket up to my chin and whispered,"It's ok. You can sleep." I nodded drowsily. The last thing I remember before drifting off was his soft kiss on my forehead, and whispered words that I didn't catch because I was already too far off...

Fang pov

I had said it last night, but I don't think she heard me. Oh well, it probably hadn't been the best time to tell her anyways. We were just about ready, and it was just an hour 'till one.I wasn't exactly...enthusiastic about going to live with Percy and his friend, but we didn't really have much of a choice. I think he did it in part so Max wouldn't leave. But, as much as a hate to admit it, I think we could trust this goy and that we would actually be safe. Looks like my common sense was winning over my..uh, jealousy.  
"Fang? Fang!" Max said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Percy is here early." She said. And, sure enough, there was Percy standing on a window sill, at 12:30. He smiled at Max, who was sitting on the couch since her ribs were still slightly sore and her wrist wasn't totally healed yet. She nodded in response, and stood up, saying to him,"I kind of have to explain something to you and vice-versa, so..."  
He nodded, and responded,"We can do that at camp." Camp? Oh well. Max gathered the flock and our stuff, and we took off next to Percy and his...um, Pegasus.

**I have one more thing to say. In order to be able to update faster, my chapters can't really be that long, because I won't have time. So, as you may have noticed, my chapters will be a bit shorter. But, I'll try to update once a week. It will probably be on Mondays, Fridays, or Sundays depending on what I have to do. Thanks for reading! Also, still need you to vote! I will pick based on my personal opinion and the majority of votes, maybe 3 or 4 chapters from now, depending on how many votes there are. So far it's:**  
**Percy-1**  
**Fang-0**

**Love, ~L**


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks so much guys! Sorry I am a week late, but I was working on finishing my history fair. Here are the stats on Fang and Percy so far:

Fang-4  
Percy-8

Keep voting please! And here is the next chapter! :)

Percy pov

We were almost there; I could already see the very top of our flag. I was kinda nervous about all of this, and Annabeth. What would she think of Max and the flock? Oh well, I guess I would just have to find out. I was kind of curious about what Max had to tell me though. I wondered if it had to do with that day with the monster, when she. . . flew? And how the whole flock was kinda flying right now too? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I looked down to see the camp. I flew in, with Max and the flock in tow. But. . .if I didn't have to invite them in, that meant that they were demi-gods too. I wonder who their parents are?  
I landed gracefully next to the lake, and the rest of the flock did the same. Except for Total, who kinda did I couple of flips and a face plant. I turned to face them and said,"Well guys, welcome to Camp Half Blood." While gesturing around me to the fields and people training. Surprisingly enough, nobody had noticed yet. They looked around, takin it all in. And,knowing Max, looking to make sure there were easy ways to escape and no erasers. Once she and the rest of the flock were satisfied,they turned back to me and Max said,"So, what now?" I thought for just a second, and decided to introduce them all and tell the leaders of the camp what had happened. They were all very accepting of them, and the flock seemed to think that they were trustworthy. And now, last but not least, I had to introduce them to Annabeth.  
I decided to get Grover to help me explain to Annabeth. I gestured for the flock to follow , and Max fell into step with me. I found him near Aphrodite's cabin, talking to some red head. I tapped his shoulder and asked,"Hey, can you come help me explain to Annabeth?" He looked to hesitant to leave but nodded and walked with me. Max and the flock were staring at him of course, because he didn't have pants or crutches;instead he had goat feet. Bet that's not something you see everyday. . .  
We arrived at Athena's cabin, and I knocked on the door. One of Annabeths friends opened it, and went to find Annabeth. She came up to us with all her training gear on and said, "Hey, you wanna go-" She stopped mid sentence when she caught sight of the flock. And then her eyes slid over to Max, who was standing there looking uncomfortable. And Annabeth glared at her.I don't think I have ever seen her do that. Well, I guess it was time to explain, I thought, and drew in a deep breath.

I know, it was really bad, but I'm tired! And in order to get chapters up more often they have to be shorter, so sorry guys! But hey, I'm trying right? See you next time!  
~L


	10. Chapter 9

Max pov

I stood there while Percy explained everything to Annabeth. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I could still see her glaring at me. Geez, what was her problem.

Angel looked at me knowingly, and I gave her a weird look. She just smiled and shook her head.

"...then we came back to the hotel because Max was injured, and I decided that they should come here so they could be safe. Plus, I think they're demigods," said Percy. Annabeth looked at us suspiciously, but nodded anyways and went back to her cabin.

"Uh, Percy? WHAT THE FUCK ARE DEMIGODS!?" I said. I didn't want them to start telling me that I was some other weird species, or for them to be part of the school.

Percy put his hands up in the universal 'please don't kill me' gesture. "Half god, half mortal. You know, Greek mythology?" He said slowly, trying to calm me down.

I shook my head dumbly, and said,"And you think we're demigods?" He nodded. Then, I did something nobody expected:

"Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just got. . .freaked out." I said, smiling slightly.

He shook his head,"That's alright. I know it's a lot to take in." The whole flock was in shock at the fact that I had just apologized for something so insignificant; eyebrows raised, eyes about to pop out, and jaws practically touching the floor.

I just rolled my eyes and followed Percy as he said,"Hey guys, it's already dinner time. Since your parents havn't claimed you yet, you can sit at my table." We all nodded and followed him to the giant dining area. I took a seat between Fang and Angel, with Nudge on the other side of Angel. Iggy, Gazzy, and Percy were sitting on the other side. Some of the other campers were giving us looks, but I ignored them and continued eating.

MAN, these guys could cook. By the time I was done with 5 plates of food, Percy had only just finished his first. I blushed a bit, I probably looked like a pig. Not very attractive...

A couple minutes later, we were all done and went over to the campfire. There we all talked and laughed; all in all it was pretty fun.

Suddenly everything got quiet. I looked to Percy, and he pointed above Nudge's head. There was a symbol there, and then the guy who's name I had forgotten (the centaur) said,"Monique/Nudge, daughter of Aphrodite." Then suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and standing there was Nudge, but she was beautiful. Her hair hung down her back in perfect brown and caramel ringlets, and she was wearing a long white dress. Her face had the perfect blend of make up, too.

"What?" she asked. Someone handed her a mirror, and she looked into it, eyes popping out of her head. She squealed as everyone clapped and sat back down. The same thing happened to the rest of us. Well, most of us. Iggy was son of Hermes, Fang was son of Ares, Angel was daughter of Athena, and Gazzy was also son of Hermes. Now the only person left was me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I have had a lot going on, but I'm trying. Anyways, I'm trying not to make it too cliche' , or for Max to be too ooc. It's harder than it looks :/ Anyways, I will give you until Ch.13 to vote Fang or Percy. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Fang-5**  
**Percy-10**

Ch.10  
Percy pov

"Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus!" He said. Everyone clapped as Max was transformed. She was beautiful, as most of the guys in the room had already figured out. She was wearing a simple silver dress that went to her knees, and her hair was more wavy than usual. Her eyes were adorned with sparkly silver eye shadow, and she was wearing a lightning bolt pendant around her neck. Everyone was gawking at her, while Fang was trying to stare and scowl at the same time.  
Max looked confused as she sat down; she leaned over and whispered,"Why are they staring at me?" I just shook my head.  
"Now!", announced one of the councilors, "It's time to go to sleep, off to your cabins!" Everyone scurried away, until we were the only ones left. I remembered now that Max wanted to tell me something, so I said, "Why don't you guys go to my cabin for now, until you get situated. Max and I have to talk about something." They nodded, and Grover showed them the way.  
I led Max to the lake, and we sat down on a large rock next to the sparkling blue water. The sun was already gone, and had been replaced by the moon and stars. Max turned to me and started speaking,"Do you remember when we were fighting that monster? And when I flew?"  
I nodded, gesturing for her to go on. She took a deep breath and began her story,"We -the flock- didn't grow up like normal kids. We didn't have parents, or a normal home. We grew up in a lab, with scientists experimenting with needles every single day. They would force us to do whatever they wanted, and punish us if we didn't cooperate. There wasn't any possible way to escape, either. With all this experimenting, they eventually gave us our wings. We are 98% human, and 2% bird. Then, several years ago, one of the scientists, named Jeb, helped us escape. We lived in a house away from other people, and he was like a father to us. He fed us, took care of us, and taught us how to fight and fly. Then, two years later, he disappeared. We thought he was dead, and I was left in charge. After many fights with erasers and learning that Jeb is actually still with The School, we landed ourselves here," she finished.  
I didn't know what to say; had they really been through all that? Max looked down, and I did something I normally wouldn't. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She tensed at first, but after a bit relaxed and hugged me back.  
"Thank you Percy. For everything." She whispered. I smiled and responded,"Your welcome."


	12. Adoption time!

Hey guys, It's been a while...anyways, I kinda have some MAJOR writers block, and I think I'm pretty much done with this , I am putting it up for adoption. I know that someone can take this story and make it much better:) So, if your interested, pm me. (I'll also tell you who I was planning on making Max end up with, but you can change it up if you want). I would love to see what you come up with; can't wait!

Adios amigos y amigas!

xoxo, ~L :D


	13. This story has been adopted by

Hey guys!  
So, I don't know how many of you actually read this story anymore, but for those of you that do…this story has been adopted by Atalantide! Go check it out; I'm sure she/ he will do a great job with it! The first chapter is already up.  
Anyways, for those of you who have read, reviewed, and favorited/followed- thank you sooo much! It means a lot! I just didn't know what else to do for this story...but thanks anyways!

Love,  
Lorena( that's my name; you finally know it XP)


End file.
